Dragon's Heart
by Riyu Mira
Summary: My first story: silima and her friend/rival alex are about have their world turned up side down. They met elves dragons, and enemy soldiers. Will they be able to live up to their destiny? Will they stop fighting long enough to? OcxOc
1. SunShine

Riyu: Hey there this is my first story YAY!!! Well I hope you all like it.

Silima: Yay for you Riyu-chan :hugs:

Alex: God you two are so annoying. It's not that big of a deal.

Silima: Of course it is, it doesn't matter any way. No one cares what you have to say.

Alex: Whatever…

Riyu: Hey Alex, come over here a sec

Alex: Why? .

Riyu: Just want to talk to ya :insert evil, crazy laugh:

Alex: No thanks

Riyu: Come Here:pounces on him:

: Sounds of fighting in the back ground:

Silima: Any why, This is completely Riyu-chan's Story so lets get on with it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'**BANG**', the door to the little flower shop burst open, nearly coming off the hinges. The sudden sound startle Riyu, almost making here drop the small potted plant she held. She looked up to see who had entered. Alex stood in the doorway, panting heavily as if he had just run a mile. Riyu narrowed her eyes at the young man.

"What are you doing, Alex are you trying to brake the door?" she said, irritated.

Alex was a year older then her seventeen years. He had shoulder length hair and jade green eyes. "Oh shudup, were is Kumi-sama, I want to ask her something." Alex replied, glaring back at her. "She's out right now she went to the square to buy food and some new seeds. She said she won't be back for another hour." Silima said, as she placed the plant she held on the front counter. Alex grumbled something under his breath Silima couldn't hear. Silima sighed pulling her golden shoulder length hair back into a ponytail.

"If you have a question I maybe able to help." She said. Alex looked at her, unsure for a moment.

Alex and Silima had known each other for more then ten years. You could call them old friends, but if you saw them together you may not think so. Even though they had known each other for so long they tended to argue a lot. They were old friends, but you could also call them old rivals.

"Well, I guess you may be able to help." Alex said as he walked farther into the shop. "I wanted to ask Kumi-sama if she knew of any plant that helped with illnesses. Shori-chan is sick, and she's been like this for three days. The doctor's medicine is too expensive for us to buy, even if we wanted to." Alex sighed as he finished explaining. Silima looked at Alex, he stood with his hands folded across his chest, and his eyes cast downward.

"Well we don't have any plants like that in the shop now," She said, Alex looked sadly back at her, "but, I know of a field a little ways away were a plant grows. It may be able to help your sister."

"Really, were is it? What does it look like?" Alex asked excitedly.

"It would be best if I went with you, I know were it is by heart. It'll be faster." Silima said. Alex looked at her, his eyes seemed to shine. There were full of what, gratitude? Silima shook her head, her cheeks going hot, "First help me close up the shop and leave a note for Kimi-sama."

After closing up the shop they walked together down the dirt road out of their little town of Torak. The mid-day sun shone down brightly on them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riyu: Yay my first chap (sorry its so short) TwT

Silima: Its great though, I like my flower shop

Alex: Whatever…

Riyu: Pulls out a sword a starts chasing alex around

Silima: Well if you guys like the story to please Review

Alex: Ahh get this crazy girl away from me

Riyu: I'll get you one day Alex


	2. Bandits and Heros

Riyu: Yay my second chapter I promise it'll be longer then the first

Alex: Yeah right, you probable don't even know what to write

Riyu: whacks him on the head with her sword: _**You need to learn your lesson, boy**_

Alex: _Scary _

Silima: You show him Riyu-chi

Alex: Why am I stuck with two crazy girls? Let's get on with this story already

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silima walked cheerfully through one of the fields that lay in the countryside near Torak.

She was happy to get out for a bit. She loved to walk in the fields, especially now in the spring when the flowers were growing.

Behind her Alex walked at a less cheery pace. He would have argued with her to hurry up and show him to the plant, but then she might not want to take him. He knew though that she would give him the plant, she would do it for Shori-chan.

Alex looked up and noticed that Silima stood at the top of a hill, looking of into the distance. She half turned to him, and then she moved on down the other side off the hill. Alex, not wanting to lose sight of her, ran the rest of the way up the hill. As he reached the top off the hill he saw a golden colored field, flowers were growing in patches were everywhere.

He saw Silima making her way through the field. He noticed that her hair was the same color as the field, golden like sunshine. He saw her stop in front of a purple patch of plants, they had thorny stems.

Silima gently broke the stem of a few of the plants, wrapping them in a cloth she had brought with her from the shop.

"These are _Riuku Fu, _a herbal plant that is only powerful enough within the first few hours it is picked. That's why we don't keep them at the store." Silima said as Alex came up behind her.

"Why doesn't Kumi-sama grow them then?" Alex said.

"They don't grow in the town, and were would we, there is not enough room." Silima said in a matter of fact voice. Narrowing his eyes at her he mumbled a whatever, then turned around and headed back the way they had come. Silima followed with a huff and a '_baka' _and followed him back to Torak. It would take them another hour to make it back to Torak.

As they were walking through a small part of a forest, Alex stopped a head of her. "What's up, Alex. I thought you wanted to go home?" Silima asked. When she got no answer, she got a little irritated, after coming all the way out here for him. She wouldn't let him ignore her. "HEY, what are-" Silima was cut off as she heard a thudding sound coming from the forest around them.

Alex whipped around, looking for the source of the sound. Slowly he placed his hand on his sword. He always carried his katana with him, in case it was needed. Silima was glad that he was with him for once. Though she knew how to defend herself barehanded she would have preferred her twin blades. However she had stupidly left them in the flower shop. '_Damn. What was that, it wasn't a natural sound." _

Alex grabbed Silima's wrist and pulled her after him, hurrying down the path. Silima was having a harder time keeping up, she had here dress on she wore for working in the flower shop. Almost tripping on her own feet Silima followed Alex.

Suddenly Alex stopped, Silima ran right in to him. "Alex what's wrong now?" Silima said as she looked around him.

Before them stood a group of five men, dressed in ragged tunics. They looked like a group of bandits. A sound came from behind them and Silima turned to see two more men coming from the forest.

"Well, well. What have we hear, some lost little sheep. Now if you come quietly there won't be any trouble." One greasy looking man said. The other men laughed.

"_Damn, Just our luck to get caught by a bunch of bandits. What are they doing here; bandits haven't been seen around here in nearly three years." _Alex thought to himself.

The Bandits moved in a circle around them, closing in to they prey. Alex unsheathed his katana, preparing to defend them. The bandits laughed at this and drew their own short swords.

Before Alex could do anything one of the bandits stepped forward, grabbing Silima by the back of her dress. Dropping the plants she held she turned the strike out at her attacker. She didn't have a sword or any other weapon but she used what she already had. Using her nails she clawed at the hand that held her. The man shook her but didn't let go. _"Alright you want to play ruff, I'll play ruff."_

Then Silima did the only thing she could think off, she bit the hand that held her.

The man not expecting this yelled in pain and released her. Dropping to the ground she saw the man cursing and holding his wrist. She turned to see that Alex was now fighting off three bandits. Silima realized it was a losing battle. Even if she had her weapons they would not win. Alex was pushed back by the bandits and his katana was knocked from his grasp. One of the bandits raised his sword a swung it down at Alex.

Without thinking of what see was doing she rose and knocked Alex aside as the sword came swooshing down. Silima wasn't able to completely dodge the attack however.

She gasped in pain as the sword sliced her left shoulder. Alex grabbed her before she could fall. Holding her close, he tried to shield her from further attack. The bandits closed in on them as they raised their swords to strike again.

'_This is it, if only I was stronger. I may have been able fight them." _Alex closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow. He heard a swooshing sound and a thump. Looking up he saw the bandit holding the sword, an arrow protruding from his forearm.

"Ahh" Alex couldn't understand what had occurred. The bandit yelled in pain as he dropped his sword.

The other bandits cursed and advanced again on Alex and Silima. Before they could get more then a step closer more arrows swooshed through the air. They landed dangerously close to the bandit's feet. Cursing more the bandits turned and fled down the road and out of sight. Alex stared after them, still shocked by what had happened. He was yanked back to reality as Silima gasped in pain.

"Ah, Silima! You shouldn't have done that, now you're hurt!!!" He said, though he was not really mad at her. _"She needs a doctor fast, it was a good thing we were saved. Wait, who was it that saved us?"_

Alex looked up and scaned the area around them. When he saw no one there, he scrambled up and retrieved his katana. "Who is there! I know your out there, why did you save us?" He yelled loudly as he looked around. Then in a section of forest he saw a shadow move.

"Don't worry, I mean you no harm. Your friend needs a doctor, or her wound will get worst." Said the shadow as it walked into the sunlight.

Before Alex stood a young man, two or so years older then himself. He held a long wooden bow in his left hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riyu: Yay my second chapter completed!! (runs around happily)

Alex: Stupid Silima, you always get hurt.

Silima: Hey I saved you, you ungrateful little-

Riyu: **BESIDES **you two, I love this chap. Who is the mysterious young man who saves Alex and Silima? Next chap you shall know. (hehehe)

Alex: Who the hell cares who he is . 

_**Whack**_

Alex: OWWWW:was whacked on the head by Silima and Riyu:

Silima: Alright all you readers, please review Riyu-sama's story. She would love to hear your thoughts. 


	3. Little Bird

Riyu: Third chapter is here

Riyu: Third chapter is here!! An I have gotten views!! Yay

Alex: How can you always be so chipper, it's just freaky.

Riyu: What's so freaky about it, I am just a positive person

Alex: yeah whatever, _freak_

Riyu: yeah, it takes one to know one

: They glare daggers at each other:

Riyu: Whatever little boy, were is Silima by the way?

Alex: how should I know, I'm not her keeper

Riyu: UUHhh you're useless, let's get on with this. I might kill him if this conversation goes on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Don't worry, I mean you no harm. Your friend needs a doctor, or her wound will get worst." Said the shadow as it walked into the sunlight._

_Before Alex stood a young man, two or so years older then himself. He held a long wooden bow in his left hand. _

Alex stood were he was. This man before him was a complete stranger, why should he trust him. He may look kind but appearances were deceiving sometimes. Keeping his katana raised he kneeled by Silima. As he did he realized he couldn't carry Silima in one hand. He would need both hands to hold her, which meant he couldn't wield his katana.

"I will not attack you, carry her to town. I will follow you behind." The man said.

'_Well, I guess if he wanted to hurt us he would have done so already. Even if I tried to fight him, he would probably win.' _Returning his sword to its sheath he lifted Silima up into his arms. Carrying her with one arm behind her back and the other under her knees Alex began to walk back in the direction of Torak.

Alex felt nervous as he walked down the road. The stranger unnerved him. Alex glanced behind him, looking suspiciously at the man. The stranger walked a respectful distance behind, and he was carrying his bow on his right shoulder. It was still strung though.

Nervously Alex quickened his pace; he did no know who the man was or were he came from. Alex had more important things that required his attention now. Silima needed a doctor, though she tried her best to not show that she was in pain. As Alex looked at the girl in his arms he noticed that she clutched something in her hands. When he looked closer he noticed it was a small bit of _Riuku Fu. _

He hadn't notice that she had pick any of it up, in fact he had completely forgot about the plant until just then. He felt something strange in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head and picked up the pace again, the stranger following behind.

_**Arrive at Torak**_

Alex hurriedly entered Torak's main gate as he headed toward the doctors house. The town's doctor, Dr. Gordon, was very kind and would treat anyone he felt deserved his assistance. If you couldn't pay for the treatment he would have you help him with other patients or do something else to repay him. Alex hurried through the crowd as he made his way to the doctors. It was still crowded as he made his way through the market place. All the people made it difficult as her pulled Silima closer to him.

As he maneuvered around a lady in a yellow dress, and he bumped into a big burly man from behind. The man turned around as he glared down at Alex. Alex glared back, as he tried to move around him. But the man stepped in his way, blocking his path.

"Watch out, I'm in a hurry!" Alex spat at the man, he didn't have time for this. The man looked like a gorilla as he sneered down at Alex. Alex glared back, unconcerned by the bigger man. He tried to side step him but the man just got in his way again. Glaring up at the man Alex was about to make an angry remark when he was interrupted. The man from before, who had saved him an Silima, stepped in between him and the other man. He stared at the other man with steely blue eyes, it was a deadly glare. Though he was tall, he had a slight body structure, but he was able to intimidate the larger man. The man looked away first, then backed off letting Alex pass.

Alex turned down a smaller street, and stopped out front off a large wooden house. A sign hung in the front with the doctors name on it in red letters. He walked up to the front door, but then realized he would have to free one of his hands to knock. The door was opened before he could make up his mind.

In the doorway stood a little woman with white wispy hair. It was the Doctor's wife, Mrs. Elien. When she saw Alex and the other man with an injured Silima she beckoned them in. "Come in, there is a room were she can stay." They were lead into a room with a long bed in one corner and a fireplace. Alex placed her on the bed on top of the blankets. He would have liked to stay in the room but Mrs. Elien ushered him and the other man out of the room. The doctor had entered Silima's room and was tending to her wound. Mrs. Elien led them to a warm kitchen and sat them down at the table.

"While Silima is looked after why don't you two relax in here? Alex, I hope you are well, by the way. Who is your friend? I have not seen you in town before." She poured tea for them and sat down in an empty seat. "Well, Silima and I were out in the fields gathering herbs. When we were coming back we were attacked by bandits. Silima was wounded and i couldn't hold them off. Then we were saved by him and he accompanied me here." Alex explained. They both turned to the young man.

"Well, I was on my way to Torak when i saw them attack. By the way I haven't properly introduced myself." Standing he introduced himself, "My name is Jenos Arok, I come from the northern town of Riva." He bowed slightly to them, then took his seat again. "It is nice to meet you Jenos-kun." Mrs. Elien said smiling at Jenos warmly. They sat together and drank their tea. Jenos told them a little about himself. He was 19; he had been traveling for a while. He had a sister and brother who still lived in Riva. Mrs. Elien cleared off the table when they had finished, and was washing the dishes. Jenos got up and walked over to a small window that looked out of a small garden. As he stood their Alex heard him whistle a high clear note. A moment later a small sparrow landed on the window seal next too Jenos.

Gentle he lifted the sparrow on his hand, leveling it with his face. Alex heard him say in a quite voice," Hello little bird. You are so small but so pretty and strong," then turning to Alex, the bird still on his hand," Would you not say your friend was like a little bird." When he said the last word the little bird spread its wings an flew out the window and up into the clear blue sky.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riyu: Yay I' finished the chapter

Alex: UHhh, I'm tired

Riyu: For once i agree with you.

This chapter was hard for me.

Well i hope you all like it, and now

Can you all do me a favor and review my story

I would love to hear your comments

Thanks everyone


End file.
